Yes, Alex
by aolurker
Summary: Alex and Olivia try to, ahem, enjoy a day off together.


**Title:** Yes, Alex

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SVU or these characters (darn it!) nor am I making any money off them (darn it!). No infringement intended.

**Fandom:** Law and Order: SVU

**Pairing:** Alex/Olivia

**Rating: ** M

**Summary:** Alex and Olivia are trying to, ahem, enjoy a day off together

**Notes:** You'll know what I'm talking about but I had no idea how to type the sound of a cell phone ringing

**********

**Yes, Alex**

Holding the two lattes she'd just purchased at the corner coffee shop, Olivia stole quietly into her own apartment. With pleasant thoughts of awakening her colleague (and now lover) with quiet whispers, soft touches, and the smell of fresh java, she moved silently down her short hallway. Reaching the bedroom door, she slowly turned the handle and pushed it ope...

*bzzzzzzzzz dadadadadadadadadadaaaa*

Olivia cursed lightly under her breath. Not wanting her plans for waking Alex foiled by the obnoxious ringing of her cell phone, she quickly shifted the cardboard tray containing the two lattes to her left hand so she could reach for her phone with her right.

But, upon looking at both the bed and her callerID, she frowned: the bed was empty and Elliot's name glowed back at her on her phone's display. Elliot? What was Elliot doing calling? He knew Olivia was taking today off. And where was Alex?

Pushing the answer button she put the phone to her ear. "Benson," she answered in her standard tone while swinging around, eyes searching for some sign of the blonde. That's when she noticed the light under the bathroom door was on. Ah-ha, at least one mystery was solved.

The second mystery was solved in short order, as well, when after only a momentary pause Elliot spoke, "Aw, man, I'm sorry, Liv. I didn't mean to call you, I must have hit the wrong button. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I'm up," Olivia responded. When she and Alex's relationship had moved beyond co-workers and friends not very long ago, they had promised--at Olivia's insistence, but Alex understood and respected her reasons--to keep this new aspect of their relationship to themselves for the time being. They hadn't shared it with anyone, including Elliot, and Olivia had zero intention of doing so now, so she smoothly lied, "Already went for a jog and am just making some coffee now."

Whatever Elliot said in response, however, was lost on Olivia for at that moment, Alex stepped out of the bathroom. Not realizing Olivia was on the phone but seeing the unmistakable cardboard tray and its contents in her hands, she padded towards Olivia asking, "Baby, please tell me those are lattes and that one of them is for me."

Olivia's mouth dropped open at the vision before her: Alex, a bit of sleep still in her eyes making her adorable as hell, hair still a bit wild evoking memories of the night before, and wearing an NYPD t-shirt that by all objective measures really wasn't quite long enough. Olivia wasn't sure if she'd _ever_ get used to seeing such a sight first thing in the morning, but she sure as hell wasn't used to it yet.

Mesmerized, Olivia continued to just stare as Alex neared. When Alex arrived by her side and reach for one of the cups Olivia was still holding, Alex finally noticed the phone to Olivia's ear and frowned slightly.

That was enough to snap Olivia out of her trance and pay attention again to the caller, "What? Oh, El, sorry. No, um, that was just some woman here in the coffee shop." Both Alex and Olivia cringed--Alex at discovering who it was on the phone, Olivia at her own lame explanation. "Yeah, I know I said I was *making* coffee," Olivia tried to cover, "I meant I was *getting* coffee."

There was another brief pause before Elliot responded, "Right. Well, I gotta go. So enjoy your, uh, enjoy your day off."

Without further goodbyes, the call was ended. Olivia stared thoughtfully at her phone for a moment before looking at Alex, "I think Elliot suspects something."

Alex pressed the length of her body to Olivia's and with one hand grabbing a handful of the brunette's ass, gave Olivia an unexpectedly thorough kiss. Ending it she smiled at the detective and drawled with a smile, "Good morning to you, too, lover. And no, he doesn't suspect anything. And, seriously, are those lattes and is one of them for me?"

Olivia's mind was a jumble and her body abuzz. She was pretty sure Alex had said _something_ after that mind-erasing kiss but she really hadn't a clue what. So she just stared at Alex, slack jawed, amazed at how quickly this woman could make her go from zero to utterly turned on in no time flat.

"Earth to Olivia," Alex interrupted her revelry. "Lattes? Me?"

Getting herself slightly back together, enough to act, at least, Olivia turned to put the cardboard tray on the dresser then turned back to Alex. She shrugged quickly out of her leather coat, just letting it drop to the floor behind her. Then gathering the woman before her into her arms, she recaptured Alex's lips, sliding her tongue inside, tasting toothpaste and mouthwash and Alex; one hand trailing down to cup Alex's naked ass. "That can wait," Olivia mumbled, gently releasing the attorney so she could start unbuttoning her jeans. She kicked out of her shoes, started pushing her jeans down, maneuvering Alex back towards the bed, all while trying to maintain contact with Alex's lips.

When the back of Alex's legs hit the bed, she sat, looking up at Olivia with cloudy eyes and a hungry expression. Alex's tongue moved slowly over her top teeth; even though last night had lasted well into the early morning and even though their last session really hadn't ended all that long ago, Alex was just as ready as Olivia to go again.

Olivia impatiently shoved her jeans and underwear the rest of the way down and off. Alex managed to get her t-shirt up and over her head and started scooting backwards on the bed as she watched Olivia similarly dispose of her own shirt and bra and start to crawl onto the bed after Alex. Despite her head start, Alex had just barely laid her head back against a pillow when she felt the weight of Olivia's body, the warmth of her skin, and Olivia was there to draw her into another kiss.

With her elbows on either side of Alex's head, with Alex right where she wanted her, Olivia gave everything she had to that kiss. Her tongue everywhere at once in her exploration of Alex's mouth, hands gripping Alex's hair, breathing in the scent of soap and mint, ears perked and taking in the soft sounds of Alex's pleasure, opening all of her senses to this woman below her. She couldn't get enough, couldn't get nearly enough. God, it was happening so fast!

Feeling Alex part her thighs, Olivia moved a leg between them. She shifted it upwards just far enough for the skin to be tickled by traces of wetne...

*bzzzzzzzzz dadadadadadadadadadaaaa*

The annoying ring tone startled Olivia out of the kiss and Alex groaned, pleading, "Don't answer it."

"No," Olivia exhaled, "No, I have to," she took a deep breath, "It might be important." As the phone rang again, Olivia lifted herself off of Alex and the bed and struggled to locate her phone amongst the pile of discarded clothing. When she found it she glanced at the callerID. Elliot. Again. Of course.

Composing herself and clearing her throat, she tried not to think about the fact that she was standing there naked or the fact that she could feel Alex's roaming eyes on her, making her wetter, as she hit the answer button. "Hiya Elliot, wrong number again?" she tried--almost successfully--to keep her voice light.

"Hey Olivia, what took you so long to answer?"

"Well, seeing as I'm off today," she said with emphasis, "I don't have my phone next to me at all times."

"Right. Sorry to bother you again, but I need the Stanley file."

"It's on the top of the stack on my desk; right where I told you it was last night before I left." Olivia was losing the battle to keep the impatience out of her voice.

"Right. You're right. I knew that. Thanks."

"Bye, Elliot," Olivia snapped the phone closed and turned back towards the bed.

Now where were we? Starting at Alex's feet, Olivia's gaze made its way up the curve of Alex's calves, the slight swell of her thighs, paused momentarily to admire the light shock of hair covering her sex, then continued up her stomach, over the pale skin of her breasts and back to finally land on her face. Alex's smile was predatory, knowing that Olivia was liking very much what she was seeing.

Anxious to pick up where she'd left off, Olivia once again crawled up the bed, placing her cell phone on the bedside table. She settled back on top of Alex and leaned in for another kiss. Just as Alex was slipping her tongue into Olivia's mouth, Olivia pulled back abruptly and asked, "Do you think he suspects something?"

Alex was caught off guard, not at all expecting such a question. Trying not to sound frustrated or flustered, she managed to reassure, "No, baby I don't." Alex placed a hand on Olivia's cheek, "Really, I don't. Don't worry about it. Don't even think about it..." Alex trailed her hand down Olivia's throat to her breast and massaged the flesh gently.

Olivia's eyes fluttered shut, thoughts of Elliot completely fleeing. She held herself above Alex, allowing Alex's hands to work their magic before lowering her upper body onto the woman below her. When Alex's legs parted again, Olivia shifted to settle herself into the cradle of their warmth.

If there was one advantage to the phone call it was that it seemed to somehow have tempered their urgency. Wanting to enjoy each other, Olivia slowed from her earlier pace and Alex let her. Taking advantage of her time in the weight room she alternated. Sometimes extending her arms fully, lifting herself up to hover above Alex, so that the only contact with Alex's skin was made by the very tips of her breasts, she'd rock slightly back and forth, smiling down playfully at the attorney. And sometimes lowering herself, so that skin could fully excite skin and tongues could duel. All the while hips slowly pressing and rocking together. The tension building so deliciously.

After some time, as the slow burn and want approached the point of need Olivia lowered her weight one more time to Alex. Moving her mouth to Alex's ear she whispered her desires and intentions.

"Ohhh, yessssss," Alex hissed her agreement as Olivia bit lightly on Alex's earlobe before lightly scraping her teeth along Alex's jaw line. She began scooting back and down, letting the side of Alex's neck then her collar bone feel the edges of her teeth. Continuing her downward path, she took Alex's right nipple in her mouth and rolled her tongue around it. Alex's head turned in the opposite direction and she moaned softly.

Olivia released the hardened bud from her mouth only to lock onto an area of skin and flesh just to the inside and above it. With strong suction and determination, Olivia left her mark on Alex, who writhed through the attention, running her heels up and down the backs of Olivia's legs, pulling Olivia as close to her core as she could, clutching a handful of Olivia's hair and idly making a mental note that partially buttoned down shirts will not be appropriate at the office for at least several days.

With a final lick and kiss across Alex's breast, Olivia once again resumed her trip down Alex's increasingly restless body. Laving various areas of Alex's ribs and stomach and sides with her tongue, Olivia continued backwards, pushing herself up onto her knees so that she was sitting on her heels between Alex's legs. From this vantage point, she looked up at Alex: one arm flung above her, hand tangling in her long blonde hair, the other hand unabashedly toying with her own breast. Their eyes met and Olivia voiced her thoughts on a whisper, "You are so beautiful."

With one hand placed just to the side and above Alex's hip to help support her weight, Olivia leaned forward to better lock eyes with Alex. Her other hand came up between Alex's legs, her long slender fingers finding Alex hot and ready. Olivia just barely teased at Alex's opening; not enough to enter but enough to gain the attention of the nerve endings that reside there.

Alex's face showed her pleasure and she struggled to keep her eyes open and on Olivia's as her mouth opened and her breath caught. With the barest shifts, the pressure from Olivia's fingers increased, poised to enter. "Yesssssss," Alex hissed again, her vocabulary seemingly reduced to this one word, her eyes begging Olivia, "Yess...."

*bzzzzzzzzz dadadadadadadadadadaaaa*

".....noooo," Alex whined, "No, no, no," a second, most unwelcome word made its way back into Alex's vocabulary.

Upon hearing the ring, Olivia collapsed, her head resting heavily on Alex's stomach, and an extremely frustrated groan escaped her.

"Don't answer it," Alex breathlessly pleaded again even though she knew it was pointless.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Olivia said in between heavy breaths. With an apologetic look at Alex, she reached for her phone. Not at all surprised to see the name displayed on it, she hit the answer button, "What gives, El?" She was really no longer in the mood to deal with him.

"Liv? You alright? You sound kind of out of breath."

Olivia was not up for making excuses, "What do you need, Elliot?"

"Oh. Right. Sorry to bother you again, but the A.D.A. needs to know when you interviewed Mr. Baker."

Olivia gritted her teeth and looked at the ceiling, "Last Tuesday. It's in my notes, Elliot," Olivia took breath, "And if Serena needs anything else, check my notes before calling me, will ya?"

There was a pause. Then Elliot said, "How did you know Alex called in sick so that it was Serena asking the question?"

Shit! Olivia swore silently while trying to come up with an answer to that one. Alex, meanwhile, having tired of how long this conversation was taking, reach up and flicked Olivia's nipple. Olivia squeaked in response. Yes, squeaked.

"Um, what was *that*?" Elliot asked.

Olivia glared wide eyed at Alex. After swallowing hard once and turning away from Alex so she could concentrate, she finally answered, "I, um, I stubbed my toe."

Alex suppressed a giggle.

"That's the sound you make when you stub your toe?"

"Yeah, Elliot, it is. And if there's nothing else, I gotta go. Bye." She once again flipped the phone shut and turned her attention back to Alex. "You, missy, are in trouble. I already told you I think Elliot suspects something and that didn't help."

Alex was exasperated for more than just Olivia's insistence that Elliot was on to them. "Liv, honey, he doesn't suspect anything. He's really not that perceptive. I promise you."

"Then why does he keep calling?"

"Because he can't get _on_ without you, babe. Which is kind of ironic because right now, I can't get _off_ without you. Or," Alex knew exactly how to get Olivia's attention back where she wanted it, "maybe I can..." With that Alex moved one hand back to her own breast and the other moved to play with the curls atop her sex.

As Alex had suspected, that snapped Olivia's attention back to the topic at hand (so to speak) and spurred Olivia into action. With all thoughts of Elliot once again quickly leaving her mind, Olivia shooed Alex's wandering hand away and picked up where she'd left off, scooting further back to better position herself over the prize she was now determined to claim. She bent and placed a kiss just below Alex's navel. Then an inch lower. And lower. She buried her nose in Alex's hair and inhaled the scent as her hand again found wetness. Alex unconsciously moved her legs further apart, bending a knee up and letting it fall out, opening herself completely, just as determined to have Olivia claim that prize.

Back to a single word, Alex unknowingly chanted, "yes, yes, yes" as Olivia's tongue darted out, seeking, searching, landing on the right, licking to the left, sucking just below. Olivia's fingers all the while continued to tease at Alex's opening, not entering, just tapping, twirling and swirling, rubbing with the tips of her fingers and then the knuckles, pushing, giving pressure, making Alex wetter and wetter in anticipation, in preparation, for the penetration that Olivia never quite provided but which all her actions promised.

Olivia, her senses now flooded with Alex's pleasure, with Alex's essence, her own needs growing and becoming overwhelming, shifted to rebalance herself again.

Sensing Olivia's movement, Alex opened eyes she hadn't realized she'd shut. And when she did she saw quite possibly the most erotic thing she'd ever seen: her new lover, Detective Olivia Benson, NYPD, eyes closed in concentration, tongue moving over and lapping at Alex, one hand moving against Alex's sex, and...and using her other to...good lord...pleasure herself at the same time. Alex was already on the edge and that sight...that sight.... She thought she might just come. And then thought surely she couldn't not come when Olivia position two fingers at Alex's opening and steadily pushed, slowly but surely entering her at last.

"Oh god, Liv! Yes, yes!" Alex spoke without knowing it, her head thrown back as her hips surged forward, eyes still open but no longer seeing. So close, so fucking close, every nerve ending ready to explo....

*bzzzzzzzzz dadadadadadadadadadaaaa*

"Oh god, no! Don't stop! Fuck, no, no!" Alex practically sobbed.

Olivia had gone completely still at the sound. Her mouth hovered above Alex, a trace of wetness visible on her chin, her fingers still deep in Alex, her hand still on her own sex, her brain completely fried and dazed, desperately trying to figure out what the hell was making that God Awful Noise!

When Olivia still hadn't moved by the second ring, Alex helped her out, "Your phone, sweetie, it's your phone," Alex panted, "Fuck."

Olivia, coming out of her daze, and none too pleased about it, removed her hand from her body to find the phone. Slick and slippery she struggled to open it. When she finally did, she pushed talk, "What!?"

"I'm sorry, am I disturbing something?" came Elliot's faux-concern.

"It's... it's," the phone slipped out of Olivia's hand, "Damn it!" Locating it again, she brought it back to her face, "It's my day OFF, Elliot!"

Alex had had enough of this. With as much coordination as she could muster, she pushed herself up into a semi-seated position. What she had not counted on was how that would change the angle of Olivia's fingers inside her just enough... With a loud and rather unmistakable moan/gasp she flopped back down to the mattress, and she couldn't keep her hips from bucking up. She swiveled and pumped her pelvis several times, using both hands now to grip either of her breasts still absorbing the pleasure, god she was still .CLOSE.

"That? Uh, that was, um, the, um... no I didn't stub my toe again, um," Olivia was sputtering over her words, searching for an explanation, more than half distracted by Alex's movements and actions not to mention her own state of arousal.

With sheer will, Alex stilled her hips and breathed through the firing of her nerves and the insistence of her body. Utterly determined that this so-called partner and friend of her partner and lover would not, repeat NOT, interrupt them again before she fucking got off already, Alex prepared for the onslaught and once again rose into a semi-seated position.

Using one arm to hold herself upright Alex reached for the phone that was in Olivia's non-otherwise-gloriously-occupied hand. In a voice a full octave lower than normal, Alex demanded, "Give me. The phone."

Olivia, wide eyed, and not able to process the consequences, silently handed over the phone, accidentally and somewhat unconsciously twisting her fingers inside Alex as she did so.

Alex put the phone against her shoulder momentarily, tipping her head back, her mouth coming open in a silent moan, unable to keep her pelvis from tilting up and thrusting imperceptibly, once again seeking the contact Olivia's fingers provided. Shutting her eyes tightly and gritting her teeth she inhaled deeply and once again through sheer will stilled her hips. Opening her eyes she gave Olivia a warning glance before raising the phone so she could speak. Then, with her pitch returned to normal but in the most authoritarian, menacing, reserved-only-for-perps-and-their-lawyers tone she could muster (and, actually, under the circumstances it was pretty damn convincing), she delivered this ultimatum to Elliot, never once pausing for even a second, "Listen very carefully to me, Detective Stabler: if you call Olivia again today and it's not a life or death situation I will personally rip your balls off and use your scrotum as a change purse. Do you understand me and God help you if the next words out of your mouth aren't 'Yes, Alex'!"

There was a moment of stunned silence from both the detective still inside her and the one on the phone before Alex finally heard a small, "Yes, Alex," from the latter of the two.

"I'm so glad we understand each other," Alex stated flatly. "Goodbye, Detective." And with that she snapped the phone shut and tossed it over the side of the mattress.

Olivia's mouth was hanging open in shock; she just blinked at Alex and half shook her head as if to clear it, not quite able to process what Alex had just done. Alex stared back with a placid expression, as if she didn't understand what Olivia was so shocked about.

After three or four seconds passed Olivia's lip began to twitch. Alex was also losing the battle to keep a straight face and soon both of them broke into peals of laughter. Alex collapsed back onto her back and Olivia collapsed on top of her, both hysterical with laughter now. Olivia finally removed her fingers from Alex, eliciting a hitched groan from the blonde but not stopping her laughter, then dragged herself forward so she could roll onto her back next to Alex as they continued laughing.

Slowly, laying side by side now and looking at the ceiling, the laughter began to die down and they wiped tears from their eyes. When the laughter finally ceased completely, Alex turned her head sideways towards Olivia. After a moment or two Olivia mirrored her action and turned towards Alex. When she did Alex said with as much seriousness as she could muster, "I think Elliot might suspect something."

"Ya think!?!" They both fell into laughter again.

Minutes later, when they caught their breaths, Alex once again turned her head towards Olivia and Olivia once again mirrored her action. With a few final chuckles and smiles, the mood shifted as Alex held Olivia's gaze and both realized that their secret really was out now. Alex propped herself up on her elbow so that she was looking down at Olivia. "I'm sorry."

Olivia reached up and brushed a stray lock of blonde hair away from Alex's eyes, then gently cradled Alex's chin between her thumb and forefinger. "Don't be. Because it turns out, I'm not."

Alex tilted her head slightly, "Are you sure?"

Olivia smiled, her expression conveying her own surprise at her reaction, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Alex looked back and forth between each of Olivia's eyes, looking for any hint that Olivia was lying. Finding none, some of the tension she hadn't known had built up drained from her. "I'm glad." Alex reached out a hand and used several fingers to trace a line across Olivia's forehead, over her temple, down her cheek, as the two women just watched each other for a few more seconds. When Alex's fingers reached and drew lightly over Olivia's lips, she leaned down to capture those lips with her own.

Though the fire in each of them had subsided while they laughed, it was quickly reignited the moment their lips met. Olivia swiftly rolled Alex under her and traveled the same path she had earlier, only much faster this time; anxious now to cement the turning of this new corner in their relationship. It wasn't long before she found herself in the same position she'd been in before; with Alex open before her and for her. She took little time diving in. Her right hand found herself again as two fingers of her left slid quickly and easily into Alex, setting up a steady rhythm in counterpoint to the movement of Alex's hips. She knew she didn't have a lot of time but she enjoyed the time she had, pointing her tongue to flick it quickly back and forth over Alex's clit several times, then lowering it to the entrance her fingers disappeared into, only to lick all the way up and capture Alex's clit fully in her mouth. Her fingers began probing the top wall of Alex's sex, looking for that spot that she knew would make Alex's wish finally come true.

Just as Olivia found it, Alex began to inexplicably laugh again. And it was contagious. But Olivia was determined to continue, to see this through to the end. So her abs contracted and she began to shake in silent laughter. With Olivia's mouth still wrapped around Alex's clit with her fingers still deep inside Alex, the extra minute shaking and vibration caused by Olivia's barely controlled laughter was Alex's undoing.

Her orgasm hit and hit hard. She screamed Olivia's name along with various combinations of "yes", "oh", "please", "fuck", and "God". Her hips bucked and surged, toes curling, legs flailing. Her own abs clenching now in spasms of pleasure, one hand gripped the sheet, the other gripped Olivia's hair, holding her, urging her, begging her.

When Alex's muscles relaxed and her death grip on Olivia's head lessened, Olivia gave one final kiss to Alex's wetness before extracting herself from between Alex's legs and making her way up to lay again by Alex's side. This time it was Olivia who propped herself up on an elbow and lightly rubbed Alex's breast with her other hand, waiting for her now spent lover to calm down and return to the world.

When she did, and opened her eyes, she gave Olivia a very satisfied but embarrassed smile, "I'm sorry."

Olivia frowned, not understanding the apology this time, "For what?"

"For laughing."

Olivia was dismissive, "Nonsense. You were amazing." Olivia's hand slipped off of Alex's breast and between them as her eyes slid shut.

Alex noted that Olivia seemed somewhat distracted and then also noticed that Olivia's hand had now taken up a steady motion, brushing very lightly but rhythmically against the skin of her hip. Frowning, she rolled over to face Olivia and reached between them, putting her hand against Olivia's, stilling it. "You mean you...you didn't..." she left the question dangling.

Olivia re-opened her eyes and looked a little rueful, "It turns out I had enough coordination to laugh hysterically and satisfy you or laugh hysterically and satisfy me, but not both."

"And you chose me, huh?"

Olivia chuckled, "After what you said to Elliot, hell yeah! I was terrified what body part of mine you'd use to make a billfold out of if I didn't!"

Alex joined her giggling momentarily but then with a kiss and a smile whispered, "Well, let me see if I can help you out." Alex moved Olivia's hand aside and reached into Olivia's warmth. Laying on her side, looking directly into Alex's eyes, Olivia bent her knee up towards the ceiling, giving Alex more access.

Dipping in, Alex coated her fingers with Olivia's essence before rubbing them up and down, stroking each of Olivia's labia, rolling them in her fingers, still staring into her deep brown eyes. Dipping back in for more moisture, she pumped her fingers in and out several times then brought her fingers upward, searching for that small bundle of nerves. Olivia could no longer keep her eyes open, her ass clenching and hips thrusting forward, a strangled, "Alex," escaping her lips.

Olivia knew she wouldn't last long and had no desire to, anyway. So when Alex's fingers swirled over her clit and pressed, she abandoned herself to the sensation and came within seconds.

When the spasms slowed and her knee fell back to the mattress, trapping Alex's hand, Olivia let out a breath and opened her eyes again. She was greeted this time by a very smug smile on the face of her lover.

"Well, that didn't take long," Alex teased.

"Yeah, well, I could tell you I hurried up because I was afraid Elliot was going to call again," that earned Olivia a smile. "Or," Olivia reached down and extracted Alex's hand, involuntarily twitching as a nail lightly scrapped over her. "I could tell you the truth."

Alex raised her eyebrows in question, "Which is?"

Olivia brought Alex's hand to her mouth and gently kissed the tip of each of her fingers before answering quietly, "Quite simply, that you are incredible. In the purest sense of the word. Incredible."

Unexpected tears sprang to Alex's eyes and she bit her lower lip before whispering back, "So are you." Since no other words were needed, none were spoken for several minutes. Finally Alex broke the silence, "Olivia?"

"Hm?"

"I need to ask you a question."

"Okay," Olivia was a little apprehensive over Alex's serious tone.

"Seriously, are those lattes you bought and is one of them for me?" Olivia could see the twinkle in Alex's eyes and hear the smile in her voice as she finished, "And God help you if the next words out of your mouth aren't 'Yes, Alex.'"

**********


End file.
